


Size Does Matter

by Maeglin_Yedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Remus is hung like a hippogriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus goes through a few changes in his third year. Luckily for him, his friends know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Does Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Remus/Sirius with a side order of James and Peter  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: underage boys playing with each other  
> Disclaimer: They're not mine. They all belong to JKR. 
> 
> Summary: Remus goes through a few changes in his third year. Luckily for him, his friends know what to do. 
> 
> A/N: Big thanks to Gina for looking it over!
> 
> Word count: 2530  
> First published: August 2004

Remus hated looking at his own body, let alone touching it. When he'd started to get odd dreams at eleven and woke up with a mess in his y-fronts, his father had sat him down and told him that his young body was going through a few changes and that it was perfectly normal. 

Of course, Remus had other things to worry about, namely changes that occurred monthly and wreaked more havoc on his body than a dream and stained, sticky underwear ever could. So he didn't pay much attention to his father's speech and accepted those weird dreams as part of his new life at Hogwarts. 

It wasn't until a rainy afternoon in the Quidditch dressing room during his third year that Remus wished he had listened more carefully to his father's advice. 

"If we play like we did today during next week's match, we'll have no problem obliterating Hufflepuff," James said, toweling his hair dry. 

"You were brilliant," Peter agreed. "Both of you."

"Of course we were," Sirius said, emerging from the shower. Remus wanted to say something about his friends having only just joined the Quidditch team and having no right to boast like that until they'd actually played and won a match, but the moment he lowered his Herbology text book, those words got stuck somewhere in his throat. 

Sirius stood there, naked and still wet from his shower. And Remus had seen Sirius naked and wet before, since Peter and he always joined their friends for Quidditch practice. 

But there was something about the way the small droplets of water on Sirius' skin ran down his flat stomach and got caught in the dark hairs around his cock that tied Remus' stomach up in a knot. 

Worse yet, that strange feeling didn't stop there, but descended through his intestines until it settled around his privates. 

And then something started to grow in his trousers and Remus felt heat rising to his cheeks. He quickly raised his textbook again and buried his nose into it, confused at what was happening. 

"Keep reading like that, and you'll end up with glasses," James said. 

Remus snorted behind his book and tried to concentrate on the chapter about Mandrakes, but the tingling feeling in his sac kept growing, as did his penis. Remus felt his breathing speed up and he cleared his throat a few times to mask it. 

What on earth was happening to him?

"You all right, Remus?" Sirius asked, shrugging into his robes. 

"Fine," Remus mumbled, and crossed his legs in the hopes of stopping whatever was happening down there. 

But things didn't get better and by the time Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table for supper, his cock was hard, pulsing and pushed against his y-fronts with every move Remus made. He silently thanked Hogwarts for those loose school robes and tried to concentrate on his mashed potatoes and roast beef. 

"You look flushed, Remus," Sirius said, his brow tugging into a worried frown. 

"I'm fine, really," Remus lied, not looking up to meet Sirius' gaze. 

"You don't look fine," James said, cutting his carrots.

Remus let out a tired sigh and then stabbed viciously at the meat on his plate. Now that he'd had a bit more time to think, he realized what was going on with him. 

He had an erection. 

According to all the talk he'd heard between boys his own age about the subject, this was perfectly normal. But Remus was now worried if his erection was normal, since it bloody well hurt, the way it rubbed against the inside of his underwear. 

He shifted on his seat again and pursed his lips at the odd sensation that shot through his testicles. 

This was torture, Remus decided, and he really couldn't see what the big deal was other boys made of it. Sure, Remus had heard them talk about wanking, but he couldn't imagine that touching it would ever feel good. 

In fact, when Remus shifted yet again, his sac got trapped somehow and his cock throbbed in his too-tight y-fronts. Remus inhaled a sharp breath against the flare of pain that rose from his groin, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Sirius. 

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey," Peter said, also looking worried. 

"No," Remus objected in an oddly squeaky voice. "I told you, I'm fine."

Sirius snorted in a way that told Remus he wasn't buying any of it, but thankfully he didn't say more, although he did keep an annoyingly close eye on Remus. 

Trying to ignore the silent battle that raged between his legs, Remus shoveled his food down as fast as he could. 

"I'm going to lie down for a bit," he said, pushing himself up from his seat, hoping to gods that nothing would show. 

"All right. See you later," Sirius said, looking Remus over once. 

More heat rose to Remus' cheeks at the sight of Sirius' gray eyes on him and he turned on his feet and hurried out of the Great Hall. He ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, his cock all the while pressing against his underwear. 

Why didn't it just go away? Remus didn't want it to be there. But no matter how many silent commands he sent down to his rebelling penis, his cock stayed rock hard. 

By the time Remus reached their empty dormitory, he realized he needed a more active approach to get rid of it. A cold shower seemed like the perfect solution, so Remus strode into their bathroom and began to undress. And when he finally lowered his y-fronts and his engorged cock bobbed free, he let out a relieved sigh. 

That felt much better. 

Remus opened only the cold water tap and jumped under the freezing spray of water, his teeth clattering while gooseflesh broke out over his entire body. 

And after a minute of intense cold, Remus peeked down. His erection was still there. 

Why did he have to have such a stubborn penis, Remus thought. He might as well call it Sirius, because it seemed just as strong-headed as his friend.

"Go away," Remus whispered, curling his fingers around his cock to give it a hard squeeze. But his cock quite liked that touch and throbbed faintly for more. Remus released his erection and heaved a deep sigh. He didn't want to touch himself. He didn't want to pleasure his own body. He hated his own body. His body betrayed him again and again, turning him into a monster each month.

But it seemed that touching himself was the only way to get rid of his unwanted erection, so Remus closed his fingers around the hard flesh again and gave it an experimental pull. 

It didn't feel all that bad and Remus tugged at his erection again, letting his eyes fall shut. 

"Dear, sweet Merlin!"

Hearing Sirius' voice out of the blue caused Remus to jump back in the shower stall, but his feet didn't find much support on the slippery floor and he almost fell, if it weren't for Sirius' hand grabbing his arm. 

"Remus, you're huge," Sirius said, his eyes gleaming in an odd way and his lips curling up in a grin. 

"What?" Remus said, his mind clouded with embarrassment at being caught naked. He didn't like people looking at his naked body and he always avoided his friends seeing him like that.

"You have one huge cock," Sirius said, slower this time. 

"I have?" Remus asked stupidly, following Sirius' gaze down until it settled on his erection. 

"Yeah, trust me." 

"Oh."

"Were you having a wank?" Sirius asked casually, his eyes now boring into Remus'. 

"Um...I think I was." Remus reached for the tap and shut it off. Now that Sirius was there, it seemed that he needed to find a different way to get rid of his erection. 

"You think you were," Sirius repeated, curving a suspicious eyebrow. "Remus, how can you not be sure you were having a wank?"

"Um...well..."

"Wait, don't tell me you've never wanked before," Sirius said, and laughed once, until he noticed Remus' insecure look. 

"It's never really gotten hard until now," Remus mumbled. "And it wouldn't go away."

"You've never had a stiffie before? And you've never wanked before either?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening. 

Remus shrugged, and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. 

"What are you two doing in—Dear Merlin." James stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Remus' naked body. Or more specifically, Remus' erection, which still stood tall. "Remus, look at your wanger!"

"It's huge, isn't it?" Sirius agreed, grinning at James. 

"I'll say," James said, pushing his glasses up his nose for a better look. 

"Remus here needs our help," Sirius said, his voice more solemn now. "He's never wanked before."

"Really?" James' eyes got that same mischievous glint that shone in Sirius' eyes. "Well, we'd best help a mate out then."

"Yeah, come on, Remus. We'll show you how it's done." Sirius caught Remus' elbow and led Remus out of the bathroom into their dormitory. Remus felt too overwhelmed and too embarrassed to stop him. 

"Look at his cock," James said to Peter, whose mouth dropped open at the sight of Remus' erection. 

"Remus, you're hung like a hippogriff," Peter said, awed. 

"It's not really that big," Remus said. He'd never considered the size of his cock before, even though he had noticed that his friends' pricks weren't as long as his own. 

"It is that big. Sit down." Sirius pushed Remus onto his bed, and Remus wanted to cross his legs to hide his erection, but Sirius grabbed his knees and forced them apart. 

"Now, wanking. There's not much to it," Sirius said, flopping down on the bed beside Remus. 

"We're having a wank?" Peter asked eagerly and settled on James' bed, opposite Sirius and Remus. James joined him there, giving Sirius a curious look. 

"We are going to show our friend how to wank," Sirius said and reached for his own robes. Remus dared not look, but his cock showed his interest in that part of Sirius' body by getting impossibly harder and pulsing for attention. 

"You just take it in your hand, and a bit of spit eases things," Sirius said, spitting on the palm of his hand before he wrapped his fingers around his own cock. Remus did look this time and had to conclude that yes, while Sirius' cock was quite impressive, it was nowhere as big as his own. He spat on his hand and mimicked Sirius' actions. Across from them, James and Peter did the same. 

"And then you stroke it until it's nice and hard," Sirius continued, pulling at his prick in sharp tugs. Remus stared down at his own cock and concluded he could skip that part. He settled for running his fingers up and down his throbbing flesh in slow strokes, which didn't feel all that bad. 

"And when you've got a proper stiffie, you close your eyes," Sirius whispered, slowing his strokes a bit. "It's very important you close your eyes."

Remus looked at James and Peter, who'd both done as Sirius said, their eyes closed while their brows furrowed in concentrated frowns. He looked back at Sirius and was startled to see that Sirius' eyes were still open and stared at him with that same odd gleam in them that Remus had seen in the showers. 

"While you keep your eyes closed, you stroke yourself nice and hard," Sirius whispered, his gaze locked with Remus'. 

His breath hitching in his throat, Remus couldn't look away from Sirius and his hand started moving faster and faster across his sensitive flesh. A soft moan, either James' or Peter's, drifted across the room, but Remus didn't care and all he could do was look at Sirius while this odd tension built in his sac and tingled up his cock. 

"You're not doing it right," Sirius whispered, his voice very soft now. "Let me."

And before Remus could stop him, Sirius placed his hand over Remus' and squeezed while he moved them both up and down. 

"You've got such an amazing cock, Remus." Sirius' breath ghosted over the skin of Remus' throat and Remus' hand slipped away while Sirius pulled harder and faster on his eager prick. 

"God," Remus breathed. "God, Sirius."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sirius asked with a grin. 

"Yeah," Remus gasped, his hips now bucking up into Sirius' touch. It felt good. It felt much better than Remus had ever expected it to feel.

"Touch me." Sirius looked down at his own exposed erection pointedly. Remus nodded and inched his hand towards Sirius' cock. When he touched it, a shiver ran down his spine towards his sac, which drew up as something exploded and the tension that had been teasing him rushed up his cock and burst out of him in thick, sticky drops of white seed. 

"Fuck, Remus," Sirius gasped, pushing his own cock up into Remus' trembling hand. Remus had trouble breathing, his chest heaving and odd blots of bright colors invading his vision while his body came down from his first ever conscious orgasm. 

"Stroke me harder."

Remus complied and tried to squeeze Sirius' cock just as Sirius had squeezed his. It felt awkward and unfamiliar but brilliant all the same. Sirius' face screwed up in a tight expression, his lips parted and his nose wrinkled and Remus idly wondered if he'd looked that ridiculous as well when Sirius had touched him. Sirius' breath came in short gasps now, and he pushed up more urgently against Remus' fingers. Remus stroked faster still, worried for a moment he might hurt Sirius, but by the small sounds Sirius made, Remus thought that he was doing all right. 

"Almost, almost, fuck, yes," Sirius moaned and suddenly hot semen erupted from Sirius' cock and stained Remus' hand. Remus stared at it with wide eyes, slowing his strokes on Sirius' spent cock until Sirius stopped moving his hips and sagged back against the bed. 

Someone cleared their throat, and both Sirius and Remus snapped their gazes towards the other bed. James curved a suspicious eyebrow and Peter looked confused. 

Sirius looked rather sheepish. "Remus wasn't doing it right, so I gave him a hand."

"Right," James said.

"But he gets it now. Well done, Remus." Sirius grinned at Remus, who worried his lip, wondering if they'd done something wrong. If touching someone else's cock was a capital offence or if it broke any school laws.

When James got up to get his wand and Peter busied himself with a cleaning spell, Sirius leaned closer to Remus. 

"You're staying here during the Christmas holidays, right?"

Remus nodded, confused. 

"Great," Sirius whispered. "Because I think you could use a few more pointers and I'm staying here as well."

"Could you two poofters get dressed already?" James said irritably. But Remus hardly heard him. He was too busy looking forward to the things Sirius could teach him. And until the holidays, Remus decided that he'd practice what Sirius had taught him so far. 

His cock seemed to agree with his plans, and gave an interested twitch. 

~~fin~~


End file.
